The specific aims of the Vector Core are to i) prepare working stocks of previously generated recombinant viruses for investigators to perform gene transfer experiments, ii) perform quality control tests on all viruses, and iii) generate new recombinant viruses as needed. Through these services the Vector Core substantially reduces the overall cost and time of setting up routine vector production in the laboratories of Drs. Abboud, Chapleau, Davisson, and Sigmund.